In the conventional Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol architecture, the evolved Node B (eNB) protocol stack operates independently according to carriers, and each carrier is responsible for the related control and data processing of users under the carrier. As the demand continues to grow, the network architecture becomes increasingly complex. Inter-carrier coordination, including interference suppression, multi-carrier transmission, multi-point coordination, physical channel increase, and multi-format physical technology coordination etc., are gradually introduced into 5G networks. Higher requirements are put forward for intra-cell coordination and inter-cell coordination, each of which is synchronized with the real-time capability over Air Interface. These requirements all need the eNB to support more cells and to make optimization selection among a large number of cells, and the real-time capability of the cell is required to be synchronized with the real-time capability over Air Interface. In the existing embedded architecture, the number of 20 MHz cells supported by a Building Base band Unit (BBU) board is generally relatively small due to cost constraints, and is limited to the impossibility of implementation of coordination between BBU boards with high real-time capability. Thus, it is not possible to implement multi-cell coordination for a large number of cells, which is synchronized with the real-time capability over Air Interface, and it is not possible to meet coordination requirements from a 5G network.